


don’t ever go through something like that without telling me, lucas

by goorgoahead



Series: best friends [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Friendship, Gen, hopefully we’ll see more of yann and eliott in season five, the ‘best friend talk’, this is cute and we haven’t seen enough of this friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goorgoahead/pseuds/goorgoahead
Summary: yann doesn’t know eliott very well. or at least not as well as he’d like to know the person dating his best friend. he would love to get to know eliott properly, maybe even hang out with him sometime or something. he’s sure eliott would be up for hanging out too, but there’s just one thing getting in the way. one little thing, often situated between yann and eliott, on eliott’s lap; lucas.oryann finally gets a chance to talk to eliott.





	don’t ever go through something like that without telling me, lucas

**Author's Note:**

> so i’m continuing this series with yann and eliott. my tumblr is ‘butforwardiscalling’. i’m always happy to get feedback

yann doesn’t know eliott very well. or at least not as well as he’d like to know the person dating his best friend. he would love to get to know eliott properly, maybe even hang out with him sometime or something. he’s sure eliott would be up for hanging out too, but there’s just one thing getting in the way. one little thing, often situated between yann and eliott, on eliott’s lap; lucas.

it’s not that lucas is actively discouraging yann and eliott from getting to know each other. it’s just that, when they do hang out, lucas is always there. so yann can’t talk to eliott properly when lucas is there because he was hoping to slip in a little ‘if you hurt him, i’ll kill you’ comment into their conversation, and he could hardly do that with lucas sitting right there.

and of course, lucas is a grown up, and yann trusts that lucas can make his own choices when it comes to boyfriends and that lucas knows what’s best for himself, but yann still wants to get to know eliott, if even for his own peace of mind.

the chance for yann to chat with eliott without lucas presents itself friday evening, after school. they’re sitting in lucas’ apartment, eating pizza and half watching some american film. there’s no beer because lucas says that if he’s going to be studying science in college he’ll need all the brain cells he can get, and alcohol will just kill the ones he already has. yann thinks that eliott probably knows lucas is just saying that because of how alcohol reacts with his meds, but he still smiles when lucas says it.

they’re all laughing at a story lucas is telling, involving basile and daphne’s parents, when lucas’ phone starts to ring.

“oh sorry”, he says looking at his phone and starting to stand, “it’s my mama.”

he kisses eliott’s cheek and moves toward his bedroom to take the call. eliott looks back around at yann and smiles somewhat awkwardly, like he doesn’t know how to act around yann without his lucas-shaped shield between them. yann just smiles warmly and leans back into the couch, facing eliott in the armchair.

“how’s uni?”

eliott perks up at this.

“it’s good, yeah”, he smiles, “finally studying something i enjoy feels good.”

“i’m glad, dude, i’m glad.”

the conversation awkwardly breaks off there. eliott looks slightly uncomfortable about being alone with his boyfriend’s best friend and yann doesn’t really know quite what to say either. 

“hey man”, yann starts, unsure of how to broach the topic, “how’s- i mean, em- how’re things? with lucas, i mean?” 

yann cringes at the awkward phrasing but it’s nothing compared to the uncomfortable face eliott makes, and yann gets it. this isn’t really a situation he ever saw himself being in, asking a guy how his relationship with yann’s best friend is going, and yann supposes that that is his own fault for assuming that lucas is straight and would end up with a girl, but he still feels ridiculously out of his depth. clearly eliott returns that sentiment.

“yeah dude em-“, he says, even though it wasn’t really a ‘yes-or-no’ question and now it’s eliott’s turn to cringe, “or, i mean, yeah, it’s going well, it’s going good, man.”

it’s quiet again for a second, before they make eye contact and burst into laughter. eliott puts his face into his hands, still laughing, before looking up at yann again.

“sorry, i don’t really know what to do in this situation”, he shrugs, “all of lucille’s friends used to like me.”

“i like you just fine, man,” yann says, “i just want to make sure you’re treating lucas good, and that he’s happy. that’s all i care about.”

“that’s all i care about as well.”

yann gives eliott a winning smile.

“well then i think we’re gonna be very good friends, eliott.”

and when lucas comes back, yann and eliott are sitting side by side on the couch, chatting as if they’ve been friends for years. if he finds this weird, he doesn’t say anything, settling into the armchair to watch the end of the film. it’s only because lucas has been his best friend since they were young, that yann notices the small, self-satisfied smile adorning his face.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. my tumblr is ‘butforwardiscalling’.


End file.
